Mooning Over You
by Almost an Actress
Summary: Jan always had a crush on Rodger. She wasn't quite sure when it started, but she knew he would never return her feelings... or would he? (We've never seen an actual JanXRodger/Putzie - whichever you like to call him- Fic on this Site, so now there is one! Co-written with ASianSuccessor2012. T to be safe.)


**Okay… I'm sorry that I'm publishing too many new stories, Little Lovelies! Erm… so, my good friend ASianSuccessor2012 and I have decided to collaborate on a Grease story! She's a seasoned Grease writer, and this is my first Fic for the genre. So... I apologize if there are any inconsistencies. Also, this story is written more play-based than movie-based. (For example the fact that Jan is overweight. That's strictly play-based.) There are references to both in here, though, so just bare with me. The second chapter of this will be written by Successor, so keep in mind that our writing styles are bit different. **

**My Sincerest Regards,**

**-Almost Novi**

**XXX**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have to admit it… I have a crush on Rodger. There, that's a good place to start. Just get it out on paper. I'm not sure exactly when it started. All I know was that one day we were all hangin' out in the park, just shootin' the breeze and stuff, when I realized I'd been watching him for the past five minutes. I'd zoned out or somethin'. And from then on… I just began watching him all the time. Of course it's not like he would ever like me. I mean, he's too interested in all his friends and stuff._

_ -Jan_

Jan looked at what she had just written in the fluffy pink diary that she had gotten for her thirteenth birthday. It really was garish, and she hadn't used it until now – her senior year at Rydell High. She ran a hand over the fuzzy pink tendrils on the cover of it and picked up the tiny gold key that sealed her thoughts off from the rest of the world. She turned the key in the lock and shoved it into the breast pocket of her shirt. "Ain't like anyone's gonna go lookin' there," she said wryly. This was only half true: Jan was quite busty despite being a bit chunky, and we'll just say that her face wasn't the first thing boys looked at.

She grabbed the diary and stuffed in her backpack, running out of the door to catch the school bus. It was downright embarrassing, a senior having to ride the same bus as the junior high brats. She was the oldest kid on the bus, and nine times out of ten had to resolve the conflicts between angry sixth or seventh graders. Once she had even had to smack an eighth grade boy upside the head for teasing a sixth grade girl about her weight. She remembered what that was like, yes she did. Endless days in the city's junior high school, taunts of "Jan the cow, Jan the cow!" ringing through the halls.

She shuddered at the memory. Thank God people in high school were a bit more mature than that. (Although one sophomore had taken to calling her "Jan the man" for some reason. Luckily it never caught on.) She shifted her weight in the ratty bus seat, trying to get some of her homework done before she got to school. Last night she hadn't had time to do it she had talked with Marty on the phone for hours on how to get a boy to notice you. Marty had begged and begged to know who it was, but Jan had steadfastly refused. She still remembered the painful awkwardness of the call:

Do it. Just do it Jan! _she had thought. She reached for the phone and dialed in the number, twisting the cord around her hand. It rang – a bright, peppy sound – two times before she heard the sleepy voice say, "Yeah?" into the phone._

_ "Hi, Marty. It's Jan." Jan resisted the urge to smack herself. For all she knew, this could be Marty's mother or little sister. _Guessin' who's who through a phone is hard_, she thought._

_ "Oh, hey Jan!" It was Marty. Good. "We haven't chatted on the phone in ages! Watcha callin' for?"_

_ Jan took a deep breath. "Well… there's this guy I have my eye on. I, uh, I really like him, but I don't think he notices me. He's real sweet most'a the time, but I dunno how to get him to really _see_ me, y'know?" _

_ Marty had squealed into the phone, a very un-Martyesque move. After all, she was a seasoned professional when it came to guys, and was probably more mature than the rest of the Pink Ladies – except for maybe Rizzo. "You finally like a guy?!" Marty had shrilled. "Oh, Jan! This is a real monumental moment!"_

_ Jan sighed. "Well, whatdaya say?" _

XXX

"Hey, Jan!" The jovial voice tore her from her uncomfortable memory. A chubby boy made his way down the middle of the bus, ignoring the giggling brats, and plopped down next to her in the seat. "I didn't expect t' see you here!" he said happily.

"My old lady works early mornings," Jan said cautiously. "She can't take me to school, and I don't have a car, so…" Forget math homework! This was the opportunity of a lifetime!

Rodger smiled. _He had such a sweet, innocent grin…_ "Hey, same! Pop got a promotion, but he has to work earlier in the mornin' now. We only got one car, and Ma ain't gonna drive me, so I'm bussin' it now!" He didn't appear to be embarrassed about it, only his usual beaming self. "I thought I was gonna be alone for the rest 'a the year with a bunch of whiny brats, but I guess not," he said happily.

Jan crinkled the math homework on her lap and didn't say anything, just smiled down at the unfinished work.

"Math homework?" Rodger said.

Jan nodded.

"It ain't even done!" he scolded jokingly. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "I know what to do, Jan!" He fished around in his backpack and produced an unfinished English assignment. "I'm no good at this English stuff," he explained, "and I know you have trouble with math. What if we did each other's homework?"

If anyone else had said this to Jan she would've laughed. But this was Rodger. "S-sure," she said with cautious smile. She traded papers with him and got out a pencil. She began erasing all of incorrect answers on the paper, wondering how someone could be so bad at English. She began circling the correct answers and writing down some longer essay answers. They finished at the same time and handed the papers back to each other with relish.

"Man, Jan! You're so smart!" Rodger gushed.

Jan blushed, her entire face turning tomato-red. "Th-thanks, Rodg," she said. "And you too. I mean… in math and stuff. I woulda gotten all 'a this stuff wrong."

Rodger suggested they meet up after school for mutual tutoring session.

And Jan was more than happy to oblige.

**Well… what do you think, folks? Their accent is sorta hard to write for, but let's hope this is alright.**

**-Novi**


End file.
